Lullaby Project
Carl Adams Claudia Jennie Sarah Chris Lullaby Project employee | myspace = | website = | youtube = | front = The Order | blogs = | series = LG15 }}The Lullaby Project is a service organization that claims to provide prenatal health care to underprivileged women. The project, which was created by the joint efforts of the Hymn Of One, the Wyman Foundation, and Verdus Pharmaceuticals, was announced at a press conference by Ted McKinley. TAAG's Suspicions After hearing the Project's announcement, Jonas became concerned and reviewed the facts. He noted that the Hymn of One is a cult, which is a cover for the Order and that the Wyman Foundation is a non-profit research organization, which is another cover for the Order. Jonas then wondered why such a large drug company would choose to partner with these organizations. He did a little more digging and, on the Verdus website, he found that Verdus would be hosting a life extension panel. Life extension is one of the key objectives of the Order, noted by their use of trait positive girls in the Ceremony to extend the lives of Elders. As such, Jonas was able to conclude that Verdus Pharmaceuticals is another front for the Order. With all three organizations backing it, Jonas began to speculate that the Lullaby Project was being used for the Order in some way. Jonas's suspicions were further validated after watching some blogs from Jennie, who was volunteering at the project. Her volunteer work brought her to the home of Juanita Cerez, a local mother-to-be. While there, Jennie found that she was not at all welcome, for many members of the community believed that the Lullaby Project was a curse. In fact, three of Juanita's relatives who had participated in the outreach program in the previous few weeks had suffered miscarriages. At first, Jennie tried to rationalize this information, attempting to convince herself that there are many complications with bringing a baby to full term, and that the Lullaby Project itself was probably not to blame. However, her investigative side soon got the better of her, and she decided to look into the files of Juanita's relatives. The private files she found proved that three of Juanita's relatives had, in fact, suffered miscarriages in the previous two weeks. Shockingly, though, the public report for those weeks only reported one miscarriage, and the mother was not any of Juanita's relatives. The folder of the patient whose miscarriage was reported was surprisingly blank and only contained a slip of paper from Verdus Pharmaceuticals and an intake slip. Jennie confronted Carl, a leader at the project, with her proof of the discrepancies in the records, but he waved off her concerns and told her to ''"forget about the numbers. Just do your job."'' This greatly upset Jennie, who grabbed as many files and papers as she could and fled from the project. The Project's True Nature The project itself, was, of course, not as it seemed. It did not intend to give prenatal care to pregnant women, but to genetically modify their embryos in order to create new test subjects for the Hart Study. This project received $500 million in funding from Dr. William Porter, an Elder, under the cover of Bio-Therapy Report LLC. Locations *DANGEROUS DESERT - *Ambushed in a Tent - *Missing Girl Found - *Jennie Bares All - *Free Love - *Procreating on Peyote - *Share My Sleeping Bag - *Help Me Save Them! - *Party of One - *Party Crashers - *KIDNAPPED! - }} The Lullaby Project appears to have many locations: *The first one, the Lullaby Project Center, was first visited by Jonas and Sarah. It appeared to be a recruitment center of sorts, as Sarah and Jonas posed as potential new recruits. *Later, after getting stuck in a truck for four days, Jonas and Sarah found themselves at another location, this time believed to be in Mexico. It is in the middle of the desert, and everything is under tents. According to Sarah, there is only one internet connection, no wireless, and everybody gets five minutes per week on it. There is also a birthing tent, where Sarah was able to witness the birth of a baby boy. *In Jennie Bares All, we were told that the Lullaby Project encampment, which Claudia refers to as the "Global Lullaby Village" relocates from camp to camp and Sarah had just gone through her first relocation to help a group of Tarahumara Indians. Image:0348-Meds-Tent.jpg|Medicine? Image:0348-SarahInFrontOfTent.jpg|Night time Image:0345 SarahAlone.jpg|The desert Image:0363SarahSongcirclecropped.jpg|Morning Song Circle Image:0366-JennieSmiling.jpg|Sarah's first relocation. Image:Lullaby Project BTS.jpg|The tents BTS Category:The Order Category:Covers for the Order